dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
2018 Kawanese broadcast hijack
On September 1, 2018, two people, Édgar Tamayo and Diego Alejandro Zorita started hijacking or/and hacking broadcasting "television" networks, including cable channels, in a peaceful Saturday morning. They sent hacking robots to break into broadcasting rooms from different television networks in Kawa while they were in one place. The incident left viewers and citizens in Kawa baffled, cringing, and offended at the same time. According to Canal Six, it was said that someone must've broke into their broadcasting room and started putting random and controversial things such as Munkey Jones Stops a School Shooting into television, which was already banned in other countries outside of the United States and Canada. Detectives, sent by the government, went to investigate what caused the incident. In February 15, 2019, the suspects, Édgar Tamayo and Diego Alejandro Zorita were finally arrested after being responsible for the incident by sending hacking robots, as they were caught in security cameras in television studios. Incident The television hijacking/hacking occurred at 7:06 am (GMT-3) in the morning, where Édgar Tamayo and Diego Alejandro Zorita were at the back of Crespita Broadcasting Company headquarters, and decided to break into the studio Before they did that, they sent hacking robots to different selected broadcasting studios, including cable providers, in Kawa. When they went inside without been seen, they interrupted the CBC Morning News Hour that was on live at the other broadcasting room. The color bars were on-screen for 30 seconds, when all the sudden, a message that appeared on the television started saying, "No momento, estamos offline. Não, você é estúpido? Sua TV foi hackeada e virá depois de você!," which translates to, "We are currently offline right now. No, are you stupid? Your TV has been hacked and it will come after you!" Canal Six was also hacked at 8:28 am (GMT-3) replacing Battle for Dream Island, which was supposed to be on at that time, with Munkey Jones Stops a School Shooting, involving an atheist attending a christian school, and then later shoot up the whole school after being bullied by his classmates. Not even Écran was safe from the hacking which happened at 9:01 am, where Marco the Parrot and Friends gets replaced with an 21+ movie, with that problem being reported from parents thankfully changing the channel before things got ugly for them. TV Montoya was hacked at 10:25 am, replacing One Sweet Morning with The Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe in Santa, despite not being christmas and not being available outside of the United States, but it's possible they found it on YouTube. CTN was hacked at around 11:07 am, where the original Ren and Stimpy cartoon being replaced with the Adult Party Cartoon version, despite being banned in the country, however went back to the original cartoon shortly afterwards due to a malfunction. Schaeffer Broadcasting System was also hacked at approximately 12:00 pm at noon, replacing Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks with another 21+ movie. Cable channels (including Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Disney Channel, etc) were hacked between 12:59 pm and 2:25 pm. Aftermath Until 4:28 pm, the hacked television networks were all taken down until the hack was finally over and went back to it's normal programming. Édgar Tamayo and Diego Alejandro Zorita remained hidden for over five months and no news about them has been reported until February 2019. A trail for the suspects was on September 2, 2019 (about a year after the incident) with them being sentenced to 75 years in prison without any bail-outs. Reactions Kawanese citizens and viewers Many Kawanese citizens and viewers were baffled about what happened in the day the incident, asking questions to broadcasting networks of they did they aired those type of content on television. One viewer was not happy with Canal Six for airing Munkey Jones Stops a School Shooting with her saying, "W-why the heck was this on TV? That was really disrespectful." Gus the Gummy Gator's Kawanese voice actor, Michaël Maurice even tweeted, "Yes, I know what you saw on TV was weird, but it wasn't the broadcasters' fault for this. But for what aired on TV, what a world this is... That was so disgusting!" One viewer also said about the Rapsittie Street Kids airing, "Mis ojos están ardiendo en este momento, la animación es horrible ... No tenía idea de lo que acabo de ver," which translates to, "My eyes are burning right now, the animation is horrible... I had no clue of what I have just watched." Broadcasting networks Many broadcasting networks were feeling remorseful for the people who had to suffer through the incident. Canal Six responded to one viewer about the Munkey Jones short saying, "Lo sentimos mucho por eso, pero nunca planeamos transmitir esto. Alguien debe haber entrado en nuestra sala de transmisión y poner esto. Eso no es bueno." which translates to "We're so sorry about that, but we never planned to air this. Someone must've broke into our broadcasting room and put this. That's no good." LYNX Television Network also responded, "Well, we've check the security cameras and we saw some robots in our broadcasting room. Weird... someone must've sent them there." See also * 2004 CBC broadcast signal intrusion * 2009 Jeton Online outage Category:Incidents Category:Incidents in Kawa Category:Kawa Category:2018 Category:Incidents occurred in 2018 Category:2018 in Kawa Category:2010s in Kawa Category:Broadcasting signal intrusions Category:Broadcast signal intrusions Category:Broadcast intrusions